Cortejo
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Una pequeña voz en su cabeza, una que se parece extrañamente a Kono, no duda en decir que está tratando a Danny como si se tratase de su Omega; preparando un nido para ambos [Continuación de Celo]


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A: **_Omegaverse; Alpha!Steve, Omega!Danny. Continuación de Celo._

**Capítulo Único:** Cortejo.

Steve procura respirar hondo por la boca al entrar una vez más a su hogar, evitando que el aroma a celo de su mejor amigo hiciera estragos en su cuerpo más de lo que ya lo está haciendo. Todo su ser se siente en llamas, el calor quemando su piel con el deseo de tocar a Danny como desea al notar que cada espacio de su casa apesta al pequeño rubio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirar nada de sus manos, Steve camina hacia su cocina para dejar las bolsas con los víveres en la mesa; después de todo tiene un Omega que cuidar por los próximos tres días. Ha comprado cereales, frutas, un poco de carne y golosinas para evitar que Danny estuviera falto de azúcar. También ha comprado refrescos y un poco de té con manzanilla, el Detective suele ponerse irritante entre sus celos, el té le vendrá de maravillas.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza, una que se parece extrañamente a Kono, no duda en decir que está tratando a Danny como si se tratase de su Omega; preparando un nido para ambos. Steve no sabe como tomar tal acusación. Si bien era cierto que el Navy Seal lo quiere más que a nadie, tanto como un mejor amigo como un potencial compañero, una cosa es cuidarlo cuando está vulnerable por su naturaleza y otra muy diferente es cortejarlo como su instinto lo demanda desde hace tiempo.

Steve está jodido. En más de un sentido. Y lo peor es que no sabe como huir de él sin joderlo en el camino.

\- ¿Steve? -llama Danny, de pronto a su lado y ligero de ropa, lleva una playera suya de sus años en la marina- ¿Todo en orden? Llevo llamandote desde hace cinco minutos y tú no dejas de tener esa expresión de Joker con plan maestro -dice en una clara burla, pero Steve no puede prestarle atención.

Sus sentidos se han enfocado en el hecho de que ahora Danny no sólo huele a Omega no reclamado, sino que su celo y su propia esencia se ha mezclado con la del Alpha gracias a su ropa. Todo el cuerpo de Steve hierve con un deseo de hacer suyo a Danny una vez más ¿Por qué debe ser tan cruel el destino? No sólo deja a Danny compartir su celo con él, sino también lo obliga a compartir su hogar, su ropa, sus sábanas y su comida.

La cordura del marine pende de un pequeño hilo, tan delgado y peligroso.

\- Lo siento, Danno, estaba pensando en... muchas cosas -dice Steve, mirando hacia otro lado para que el Detective no sospeche nada.

Oye a Danny bufar de todos modos mientras acorta las distancias entre ellos en la cocina, el jefe del Five-0 siente como su corazón comienza a duplicar sus latidos en su pecho.

\- Como digas -dice Danny, deteniéndose a su lado- De igual manera quería... hacerte una pregunta -el Detective murmura con cierto nerviosismo que rápidamente llama su atención ¿Podrá ser?- Yo... -dice Danny, logrando que Steve casi estuviera subiéndose por las paredes- Quería pedirte un favor.

\- Lo que sea, Danny -dice Steve con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Podrías aparearte con Eric?

_¿Qué? _

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Por qué gritas, Animal? -se indigna Danny, no viéndose muy seguro ahora.

Steve se muestra claramente enfadado.

\- ¿Acaso oyes lo que dices? -pregunta el marine, arrastrando los dedos por su cabello con irritación- ¿En verdad me estás pidiendo que me acueste con tu sobrino?

Danny baja la mirada, Steve se atrevería a pensar que su amigo es adorable con sus mejillas sonrosadas si las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Incluso su adictivo aroma queda en un segundo plano por culpa de lo que el Detective ha dicho, como si solo hubiera hablado del clima o el juego de anoche en televisión.

\- No te estoy haciendo de lige, McGarrett. Solo... Mira, Eric entrará en celo en pocos días ¿Si? Él nunca a estado con un Alpha íntimamente, y luego de que tú me ayudaras con mi celo tras varios meses en ésta maldita isla, creí que lo mejor para Eric es dejar que tú te hicieras cargo y... ¿A dónde carajos vas?

Steve sigue caminando hacia la puerta de salida a pesar del ceño fruncido en el rostro de Danny. Puede sentir su sien palpitar al ritmo de su corazón en su cabeza, nada agradable.

\- No me voy a quedar para oír tus idioteces, Danno. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para los próximos tres días, podrás sobrevivir sin mi aquí.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta el rubio atónito- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué ahora?

Steve se detiene, logrando que el otro hombre casi chocara contra su espalda. El Alpha voltea a ver sobre su hombro, sintiendo el peso de sus acciones poco a poco.

\- Danny, no puedes simplemente venir y pedirme que me acueste con Eric como si fuera nada. Simplemente... no puedes -dice Steve bajito, tanto así que casi no puede oírse a sí mismo.

Danny, sintiendo su angustia por cada poro de su cuerpo, no duda en poner su mano en el bíceps del más alto en gesto tierno de apoyo. A pesar de lo que sucede entre ellos, Steve se inclina sobre él sin poder evitarlo.

\- Lamento si te ofendió de alguna manera, cariño. Sabes que no lo dije con la intención de molestarte.

Steve deja escapar un suspiro, derrotado ante los hechos.

\- No es eso...

\- ¿Entonces qué? No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices, cariño.

Steve huye del toque de su mejor amigo, poniendo una pequeña distancia entre ambos.

\- No puedes decirme que esté con Eric cuando lo que quiero... -comienza el Seal, dando un respiro sabiendo cuanto cambiaran las cosas entre los dos- Cuando lo único que he intentado es tenerte otra vez, Danny -confiesa, mirando al rubio con total seriedad- Quiero ser tu Alpha.

El silencio que le sigue luego deja una herida en el corazón de Steve, quien al no recibir respuesta por parte del hombre de Jersey, no duda en voltearse para salir de allí; tal vez ir a un bar para ahogar sus penas o pedirle asilo a Lou para los próximos días.

Pero antes de que pudiera lamer sus heridas lejos del rubio, la misma mano que lo sostuvo le detiene de escapar.

Temeroso de lo que puede encontrar, Steve voltea para enfrentar a Danny.

Los ojos azules de su mejor amigo se ven más brillantes de lo que pueda recordar. Es casi mágico.

\- Steve, si quiero que seas mi Alpha.


End file.
